1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an outer handle device for a vehicle door in which an outer handle has one end portion pivotally supported by an outer panel of a door and has an opposite end portion provided with a connection arm portion configured to be connected to and move along with a latch mechanism, thereby allowing transmission of latch release operation power to the latch mechanism, the latch mechanism housed and fixed inside the door such that part of the latch mechanism faces an end wall located at a free end side of the door, and a cylinder lock is attached to the outer panel at a position adjacent to the opposite end portion of the outer handle in a longitudinal direction of the outer handle, the cylinder lock being configured to be connected to and move along with the latch mechanism to switch the latch mechanism between a lock state and an unlock state.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is known, from Japanese Patent No. 3486070, an outer handle device in which an outer handle has one end portion pivotally supported by an outer panel of a door, and a cylinder lock is attached to the outer panel via a base member, at a position adjacent to an opposite end portion of the outer handle in a longitudinal direction thereof.